User talk:GMRE
=Hi Need any advice? Have any ideas? See the Community Portal first= Responded Also is there a way to implement the "auto-refresh" on this wiki (like our previous wiki)? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:35, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know. It's something I'd expect to see automatically, but it might also be hidden somewhere. GMRE (talk) 15:45, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Rip ::Other wikis also don't have this feature, so I thought it would be something out of a main settings thing or similar [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:50, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::here. the tutorial is in the comments. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 11:43, January 27, 2017 (UTC) So I inadvertantly renamed my "H-11 Eagleclaw"... ...to CH-11 Eagleclaw for whatever odd reason Anyway I think'll stay with CH-11 (seeing as I already have it named that way already) (My point is, please change the article name "H-11 Eagleclaw" to CH-11 Eagleclaw) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:42, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 20:03, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Also something else related to infobox coding (First see the articles) (And sorry for leaving two messages back to back) In case you didn't look too closely at Alejandro Armonia and Pablo Ordenado... The infobox seems to have some kind of major glitch related to "Date of death" Either that, or some importing went wrong [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:26, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :The template page needed a minor fix. GMRE (talk) 20:03, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Could I make a recommendation... ...to add Category:Weapons to "the blue bar" under "Fiction Projects" Ease of access and all [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:26, January 19, 2017 (UTC) (Something to keep private if you may) I think I'll just be a "regulator" of sorts on this FF wiki I have... very little imagination actually and any "fiction" I write either turns into a WWIII simulation or something that my mental state cannot handle Originally when I saw I was "3rd" on Achievements, one of my nerves instantaneously became aggravated to a very angry level and without harming myself, I probably would've lost my mind Just letting you know [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:01, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Images being weird The image on Pablo Ordenado seems to be broken. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:47, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know what "Temp_587c260357cb27.01931956" is suppose to be, but there is no such picture on this wiki. In addition to that, a picture in an infobox has to be set as "Filename.png", or "Filename.jpg", or something like that. The file type is missing from "Temp_587c260357cb27.01931956". GMRE (talk) 16:06, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :It's sorted now, but I remember uploading at as "Pablo Ordenado.jpg", and wikia magically broke it. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 18:05, January 26, 2017 (UTC) So how are things? I've been very busy at school lately (what with two organizations and all) QWTF Spy and FloatingZygarde seem to have an endless arsenal of ideas And I... will probably still be a regulator I am still very busy, but I'll try to look around every once and a while Happy fan fiction [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:59, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Relatively normal, I guess. The latest article at the usual wiki is Cecilia Crespo. GMRE (talk) 16:44, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Eyy look at that wordmark Hey, so this is a thing I did. Use it if you wish. http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/File:JC_FF_logo_for_wiki_affiliates.png -User:Kronostradamus. :M'kay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. GMRE (talk) 20:24, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, wait a minute! You're good at more things than that. Don't let people convince you of otherwise. GMRE (talk) 20:35, February 1, 2017 (UTC) I have a dumb new guy question. How do I make new categories? I want to make categories for "Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia" and "Russian Military Vehicles" et cetera. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 00:00, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :I know I'm not GMRE, but you just type it in when adding categories, you can then click the category at the bottom of the page [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 00:10, February 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Yup. That's one way. Once the new category is made, it may take a number of hours for wikia servers to update, so you wouldn't have to type the full category name each time you're adding it to a new page. GMRE (talk) 20:01, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:03, February 4, 2017 (UTC) I have another dumb new guy question. How do I change a page's name? I'm asking because I'm considering renaming some vehicles to their Russian translation counterparts. (The Phoenix Series Armored Vehicles becomes the Feniks, which is the same thing just in Russian, for example.) --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:50, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :In some wikis (GTA wiki) it's impossible for normal users to do that, but in others anybody can do it. Go to your article and look at the "edit" button at the top. There should be a small white triangle next to it. Click it. If you can rename an article, you should see the option in that drop-down list. In any case, if there are any other pages that have links to that page then you must either leave a redirect page, or manually update all the links. GMRE (talk) 16:51, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks again. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:15, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Round three in dumb new guy questions. So first of all maybe this isn't actually a dumb new guy question and instead is a legitimate suggestion. Is there a way to get notified when a comment is posted on a page you originally created? Your comment about the BTR-90 on the Bullfrog Series Armored Vehicles page went unnoticed for over a week because I didn't have any sort of notification about it. If there's a way to get notified I'd like to know how, and if there isn't, consider this a suggestion to add it. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:54, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :As far as I know, I can't turn that kind of notifications on and off for other users. However, you might want to... nevermind, I was just checking what's possible in the "my preferences", but nothing relevant. :I guess you could do what I do whenever I edit: Use the "wiki activity" link from the top of the page to see the recent activity and scroll down to where your previous edit is. Then right click on everything that seems to interest you and open them in a new window. Then go through them one at a time. Depending on how often you edit, this might be very convenient and simple, or pretty much impossible. :Or you could go see if there's any help at the "community central wiki". That's where the bug reports and wikia/fandom owners hang out. They have multiple sets of confusing partially archived forums, but it shouldn't take too long to find some place to ask advice. GMRE (talk) 20:09, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Looks like there's more wiki modernisation involving headers Read [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:22, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :Seen it. Basically the design of the top of the page will be changed a little and a big advertisement will be put there, above everything else. Also for some reason they want to list categories at the top. GMRE (talk) 22:42, March 16, 2017 (UTC) So in case you haven't noticed... ...Just Cause: Krankos is apparently category-less (when there are obviously categories at the bottom of the page Is this supposed to be some kind of glitch, or are the servers just slow on updating [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:56, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :Saw it too, Fandom might be updating something but IDK [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 21:06, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::That happens when someone makes a new article and doesn't add categories at the moment of creation. Then it'll take wikia servers up to 24 hours to notice it. Same as when you make a new category. It may take a while for the servers to update, so you wouldn't have to type the full name of the new category each time. GMRE (talk) 22:13, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Is there a way to perhaps lock my user page? I have much reason to believe someone has compromised many of my accounts As a precaution, please lock my user page I don't want to leave anything to chance And unfortunately This probably also means silence for a while [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:11, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 20:14, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Main page wiki activity seems to be broken. It's stuck on the 10th of march, and won't update no matter how many times i refresh [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:35, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yup. It shows things like "6 hours ago", but the date is wrong. I'll report it. GMRE (talk) 20:40, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Seems to be fixed now. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 23:07, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, they fixed it a few days ago. GMRE (talk) 23:21, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Ready for round four of stupid new guy questions? How do you remove an article from a category? Somehow the V-29 Series Armored Vehicles found its way into the Soviet Union category. :But isn't it based on a soviet vehicle? To remove a category, you have to edit. Click on the little arrow next to "edit" and click on "classic editor". The box with all current categories should be on the right. Scroll to the one you don't like and if you put your mouse on it, you can click on a small "X". I'm sure the newer editor has something similar, but I don't use that. GMRE (talk) 21:07, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::No. The article is designed for actual Soviet vehicles, not vehicles based on Soviet ones. I don't think you'd put the real TABC-79 in a category and designate it as a "Soviet APC" right? Since it's based on a BTR? Same with the North Korean M-2012 (V-52 APC) ::Also, thanks. I'm going to head over and remove it right now. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 21:12, April 5, 2017 (UTC) An issue GMRE, I am Ponko2121. Wikia signed me out and I don't know my password, AND The "Forgot Your Password" doesn't work. Any ideas on what I should do? 22:45, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :See if you can contact wikia support here. GMRE (talk) 11:56, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Can you unlock my user page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:49, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe. GMRE (talk) 18:39, April 9, 2017 (UTC) New wordmark Made this as a new logo/wordmark for the wiki. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 21:32, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, but I prefer it my way. *The current logo ("wordmark") has a reference to JC1 and JC2 with its choice of color (up to JC2 the JC colors were black and red) and to JC3 with the top half of the logo. *The current background is mostly just a bunch of lines, because I couldn't think of anything better in the 30 minutes I spent on setting up the wiki and making it in Paint, so that's something that could be replaced at some point. However, the texts, old JC logo and the smiley are putting people into the right mood and attitude. In so doing, it makes people feel good and the site more memorable as a pleasant experience. Your background is basically a single color with the site name on it. I don't see how it could be more generic. : GMRE (talk) 21:57, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :I even put thought into the tiny JCFF icon at the top of the browser. I can't make it transparent, so I made it the color of the default Google Chrome browser, the worlds most common internet browser. And notice how the tiny icon has the same color choice as the main logo and the left background logo. Just because it was made in few time doesn't meant it wasn't planed out. GMRE (talk) 22:02, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :Right. The background was really old and was rushed, ignore it. I'll get to adding some references to the other games in the wordmark. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:04, April 22, 2017 (UTC) : Second attempt. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:16, April 22, 2017 (UTC) So what exactly has happened on this wiki since I've been out It's not that I have no time to be on I realize I have no desire at the moment to write any FF Call it a lack of will, but these days have certainly been really depressing on me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:54, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :You were gone for a while again? ...Um, I guess we all just added a bunch more vehicle and weapon pages and had some discussions about them in the article comments. You might want to check out Scando Battle Tractor Mk.2 for example. GMRE (talk) 16:16, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Rename Could you rename Vaultier Crowdrunner to Cutler-Randall CrowdRunner GT please? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:40, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 16:21, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:41, May 18, 2017 (UTC) About Joss Can you PLEASE tell him not to be an ass? Just look at his profile, and the comment he last left. An admins words will probably compell him more. --Commander Keryev (talk) 17:18, May 25, 2017 (UTC) A most interesting glitch So apparently there are 4 category-less pages on the wiki... ...but there are categories on those pages Even if those articles are just pictures [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:45, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :Those pages were made today and I added categories to them about an hour ago. If a category is not added to a new page with in a few minutes of its creation, then it can take many hours for wikia servers to update. Until then, the pages are misidentified that way. This happens on every wikia. GMRE (talk) 16:15, May 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh only an hour ago ::Never mind then [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:37, May 29, 2017 (UTC) How frowned upon would it look... ...if I made my own JC4 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:10, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know. Try it and see. GMRE (talk) 15:28, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Houston we've got a really big problem The image at the top for a time span of about a minute had magically transformed into the bottom picture At first I thought the server had glitched and I ran a series of tests It seemed like a temporary glitch but What happened exactly [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:43, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :Probably a minor glitch. On windows XP there's a glitch where if you rename pictures in the same folder and replace their names (switching names), then that can also replace the picture icons and give you 2 of the same icon. XP even has an additional right-click option to fix that. Right click on the icon and choose "refresh thumbnail". Later windowses don't seem to have that glitch. I'm guessing something like that happend. GMRE (talk) 15:45, June 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm. Inconvenient. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:48, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Can you rename these to the article name - TK-421 - EDEN Airship - 03 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:27, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :Done. Left redirects. GMRE (talk) 17:31, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :For some reason one redirect isn't working here. It's working fine in the move log. GMRE (talk) 17:34, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::It could've been a temporary glitch ::I saw it too [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:36, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Rename Could you rename Just Cause Unity: Cold Blood to Just Cause: Cold Blood please? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:05, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :Done. Also left a redirect, so you don't have to fix any links. GMRE (talk) 20:13, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Discussions header We needed a header for the discussions, here's one [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:13, June 9, 2017 (UTC) :Done. GMRE (talk) 22:21, June 9, 2017 (UTC) I have returned For future reference I shall try my best to refrain from politics discussions Being 19 doesn't feel any different from 18 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:24, June 9, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, you had a birthday? Good luck with your 19hood. GMRE (talk) 07:54, June 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Ugh [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:16, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Help on a different wiki I need some help convincing some people that I mentioned a tribe and not "r a p e" which apparently gets a person triggered. http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Main It was on the chat, GMRE. Phoenix Import Service to Soros (talk) 14:35, June 10, 2017 (UTC) There's a problem If you check a random page, it seems they do not all agree on how many pages this wiki has Like for right now my Siege of Sakaku page says there are 701 pages on this wiki The Gigaloo Giddy C8 says there are 705 And then the "really" recent YBR Sullix says there are 706 Slow server, or glitch? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:48, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :Right now new pages are being made every few minutes. It's possible that all those numbers were correct at the moment the pages were loaded. GMRE (talk) 18:51, June 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah that's my point ::It's not updating ::At the time of article creation, yes those numbers are correct, but ::They are not updating ::And frankly that looks like a problem to me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:53, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :::If it helps your peace of mind, I have noticed that pages take longer to load today. Maybe there's a lot more editors on all of wikia during the weekend? Or maybe they're doing maintenance on some servers? GMRE (talk) 18:56, June 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::OH YOU'RE EXPERIENCING SLOW LOADING AS WELL? ::::I thought it was something that was laptop related ::::Yeah maybe they're doing maintenance that would explain most of the stuff going on [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:05, June 10, 2017 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THE SERVERS EVERYTHING IS RUNNING SO ****ING SLOW [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:53, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :I normally have several wikia windows open, so if one becomes slow, I can do something else. :Also, if it becomes slow when you're publishing an article, or edit, try to open another browser window and go to the recent activity page. If your edit is already in the recent activity, you can just close the first window. GMRE (talk) 22:00, June 10, 2017 (UTC)